


Karanfile

by TheCyrulik



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Coming of Age, Flogging as workplace occupational hazard, Gen, Mererid is Stressed (TM), Non-Graphic Violence, Palace Shenanigans, Possibly Unrequited Love, Workplace Mental Health Hazard
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCyrulik/pseuds/TheCyrulik
Summary: KaranfileczyliRadosne tudzież przykre, a nade wszystko nieprawdopodobne losy Meredida z Neweugen, szambelana JCM Emhyra var Emreisa, wyśmienitymi rycinami oxenfurckich mistrzów opatrzone, całkowicie prawdziwe i przez autora jeno w drobnem stopniu dla płynności opowieści zmyenioneInnymi słowy, próba opisania życia cesarskiego szambelana, exposition fairy w pierwszym akcie Wiedźmina 3. Nie dość, że facet ma cieżką robotę, to jeszcze dałam mu Smutne Dzieciństwo I Traumy TM.





	1. Akt I

Na głównym targu w Neweugen od samego rana było wyjątkowo głośno. Jakaś trupa teatralna z Północy przybyła wczoraj do miasta, a dziś robili raban, zapraszając mieszkańców na wieczorne widowisko. Mererid z uwagą nasłuchiwał okrzyków, które oznajmiały, że przedstawienie odbędzie się po zachodzie słońca w karczmie obok Targu Kwiatów. Ponoć była to opowieść o elfim królu sprzed kilkuset lat, który gdy jego stolica została zaatakowana przez najeźdźcę, pozostał w mieście, broniąc go do końca. Aktorzy obiecywali ogromne ilości walk, wzruszeń i miłości, litry krwi i łez, a także całkowitą wierność z faktami historycznymi.

Chłopak z zastanowieniem przesypał kolejne kraby z wielkiego rybackiego kosza do małych skrzynek. Najwyraźniej w nocy był dobry połów, bo ostatnie dostawy poławiacze przynosili w najstarszych z koszy, sfatygowanych i nadających się do wyrzucenia. Na szczęście kapitan łodzi i szef kompanii poławiaczy krabów był człowiekiem oszczędnym, by nie powiedzieć skąpym. Postanowił zachować stare kosze, uprzednio nakazując młodemu Mereridowi naprawić je w miarę możliwości. Teraz stały dumnie, przykryte obręczami z napiętą na nie siecią, pełne gramolących się skorupiaków.

Z perspektywy przechodnia mogłoby się wydawać, że stary Urlich, handlarz krabami, miał najlepszy fach pod słońcem. Mererid wiedział, że rzeczywistość jest inna. Popyt na skorupiaki spadał, czasem ciężko było sprzedać dzienny połów. Poławiacze, z którymi handlarz współpracował, planowali zacząć łowić ryby, a Urlich nie miał już ochoty na zmianę branży. Mererid od dłuższego czasu zastanawiał się, jaki będzie jego los, gdy jego pan przestanie go już potrzebować. Teraz jednak skupił się na krabach, które czekały na przeładowanie, oraz na reklamowanym przedstawieniu. Może jeśli szybko się z tym wszystkim uwinie, Urlich pozwoli mu zostać na chwilę w mieście i posłuchać choć początku sztuki, myślał, wypełniając kolejne skrzynki.

Urlich var Jensen był człowiekiem starym i zmęczonym. Handel, jego żywioł, powoli przestawał dawać mu radość. Powoli myślał o emeryturze, a okazja nadarzała się sama – oto jego stali dostawcy kończą działalność w mało opłacalnej niszy. Stopniowo informował już stałych klientów o konieczności poszukania sobie innego straganu z krabami, póki co jednak starał się wycisnąć z towaru tyle złota, ile się da. Nadal bezlitośnie targował się z kucharkami możnych i zaopatrzeniowcami garnizonów cesarskich, którzy kupowali skorupiaki hurtem.

– Kapitanie de Fannan, proszę ze mnie nie kpić!

– Nie kpię, Jensen. Przecież wiem, że krabów macie coraz więcej, a ludzie wcale nie kupują ich częściej. Mógłbyś zejść trochę z ceny, kupiłbym więcej. Przecież wiesz, że nie mogę sam decydować, ile wydam na wyżywienie. Budżet narzuca mi ograniczenia.

– Naturalnie, naturalnie. Ale przecież nie mogę zejść z ceny bardziej, bo będę stratny.

– Pan kłamie – żachnął się kapitan, w jego głosie nie było jednak złości. – Jestem tu z poboru, w domu sam zajmowałem się handlem, a pan dobrze o tym wie. Tak samo ja wiem, że pana marża jest wcale niekiepska i nie odbije się to na pańskiej sakiewce, jeśli sprzeda pan odrobinę więcej za tę samą cenę. Nie będzie pan musiał wyrzucać aż tylu niesprzedanych koszy. – Kapitan spojrzał wymownie na wielkie wiklinowe skrzynie, wokół których krzątał się Mererid.

Urlich w pierwszej chwili chciał dyskutować dalej, ale ostatecznie wzruszył tylko ramionami.

– Cóż mogę panu powiedzieć, kapitanie? Ludzie już nie ci sami, pozapominali o tradycyjnych przepisach. Nikt już nie robi krabów w occie na święto Tkaczy. No to i obroty mniejsze.

– Ech, Jensen, ależ z ciebie stary zrzęda. Czasy się zmieniają, to naturalna kolej rzeczy. Będą nowe święta i nowe tradycje. – uśmiechnął się kapitan.

– No i co to za porządki, żeby kapitan z garnizonu cesarskiego osobiście chodził na targ i targował się o ceny wyżywienia? W dawnych czasach byłoby to niegodne człowieka z przywilejem noszenia czarnej zbroi.

– Czasy się zmieniają, Jensen. Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna – de Fannen westchnął refleksyjnie i usiadł na stołku przy kramie. – A skoro już o tym mowa, co planujesz dalej? Bo przecież niedługo trzeba ci będzie zwijać interes, żeby wyjść z niego obronną ręką. – ciągnął dalej.

– Nic nie planuję. Zasłużyłem na emeryturę. Posprzedaję wszystko jakimś idiotom, którzy uwierzą, że na krabach da się jeszcze zbić majątek, pojadę do syna i będę tam sobie żył jak pączek w maśle do końca mych parszywych dni. Zastanawiam się tylko, co zrobić z chłopakiem. – Tu handlarz wskazał ręką Mererida, który jakby wyczuł, że o nim mowa i odwrócił się w stronę rozmawiających mężczyzn. Uśmiechnął się na widok znajomej twarzy kapitana i kiwnął głową z szacunkiem w geście powitania. De Fannen odwzajemnił uśmiech i gest, po czym obserwował przez moment, podczas gdy chłopak skończył nosić skrzynki i usiadł na ziemi za kramem. Na kolana wziął pokrywę kosza z dziurą i zaczął cierpliwie naprawiać rozdarte oczka siatki.

Handlarz tymczasem ciągnął dalej swój wywód:

– Nie wezmę go ze sobą do syna. Nic mi tam po niewolniku, a syna nie stać na luksus utrzymywania kolejnej gęby, choćby nie wiem jak pracowitej. Będę go musiał sprzedać, ale szkoda mi chłopaka. Musiałbym poszukać dobrego kupca, żeby trafił w dobre ręce, a to nie takie proste.

– Taa… – powiedział przeciągle de Fannen. – Ile chłopak ma lat?

– Mererid? Jeśli wierzyć kobiecie, od której go kupiłem, w tym roku skończy szesnaście. Może mieć trochę więcej, bo jego poprzedni właściciele to mało przyjemne typy. Nie sądzę, żeby dzieciak miał dość jedzenia, by porządnie wyrosnąć i dlatego takie z niego chuchro.

– To wiesz co? Ja go od ciebie odkupię. Akurat parę dni temu zarządczyni cesarskiego pałacu w Don Svervag narzekała, że ma kilka wolnych wakatów. Młody świetnie się nada: jest bystry, cichy i karny, w dodatku ładny z niego chłopak. Dużo gorszych od niego Imperium kupuje do służby reprezentacyjnej tylko dlatego, żeby nie zaburzać estetyki pałacowej.

Jensen zastanawiał się przez moment, wpatrując się w pracującego cierpliwie Mererida.

– To, co o nim powiedziałeś… Że ładny z niego chłopak – chyba nie podoba mi się to, co sugerujesz.

– Bogowie, nie! To nic takiego, naprawdę – jął tłumaczyć się kapitan. – Tu chodzi tylko o estetykę. Chłopca nikt nie tknie bez jego zgody. No, chyba że będzie nieposłuszny, to się go przećwiczy batem, ale nic odbiegającego od normy.

Handlarz pokiwał głową powoli.

– Myślę, że o ile się dogadamy co do ceny, możemy zawrzeć umowę.

– Na pewno się dogadamy.

***

– Mererid, chodź tu na chwilę!

Chłopak od dłuższego czasu obserwował swego pana rozmawiającego z kapitanem z garnizonu. Z niewidocznym drżeniem rąk podszedł do starego handlarza, gdy oficer oddalił się już od kramu.

– Tak?

– Siadaj – Jensen wskazał gestem stołek. – Porozmawiajmy.

Sam oparł się o blat kramu i poczekał, aż Mererid ze swoją zmartwioną miną i zatroskanymi oczami usadowi się na taborecie naprzeciwko.

– Wiesz, że powoli kończę z tym wszystkim – Jensen wykonał nieokreślony gest obejmujący cały kram. – Nie mam już siły, jestem stary i zmęczony. Mój syn chce, żebym przyjechał do niego. – zamilkł i poczekał na reakcję chłopaka, który poważnie kiwnął głową.

– Niestety, nie mogę zabrać cię z sobą. Będę musiał cię sprzedać.

– Rozumiem – Mererid w duchu cieszył się, że wielokrotnie w głowie odbywał tę rozmowę. Teraz było mu trochę łatwiej i udało mu się nie okazać uczuć. Czuł się głupio, że przywiązał się do tego bezczelnego staruszka i że w międzyczasie wmówił sobie, że zostanie z nim na dłużej. Jensen nie był idealny, ale zdecydowanie nie był też okrutny wobec swojego niewolnika, przez co w oczach Mererida urastał do rangi ojca zastępczego i opiekuna.

– Rozmawiałem z kapitanem de Fennenem. W Don Svervag potrzebują służących. Będziesz miał tam więcej wygód niż u mnie. Żadnych śmierdzących rybich łbów i szlamu morskiego – tłumaczył łagodnie Urlich. Mererid milczał.

– Co o tym myślisz? – spytał w końcu Jensen.

– Kapitan de Fennen to dobry człowiek.

– To prawda. On dopilnuje, żeby ci nie było źle.

– Nie mogę pojechać z tobą. Tak musi być. Gdzieś muszę się podziać. – odezwał się w końcu Mererid.

Tak musi być, powtórzył w myślach, gdy Jensen uznał jego odpowiedź za zgodę i wrócił do interesów.

Takie jest jego przeznaczenie.

***

– Z nieba mi spadłeś z tym chłopcem, Deraa! – zarządczyni letniego pałacu cesarskiego w Don Svervag nie kryła zadowolenia. – Nie dość, że akurat potrzeba nam było nowych, to jeszcze młody jest bardzo bystry i posłuszny. Zero z nim problemów, wszystko łapie w lot! Biorąc pod uwagę, że wreszcie rozwiązaliśmy ten kłopot z dostawą wina, ponadto doniesiono mi, że kanalizacja na dolnych piętrach wkrótce zostanie naprawiona, a sezon na te przebrzydłe żółte chrząszcze powoli się kończy, może nadchodząca wizyta cesarskiej rodziny nie będzie całkowitą porażką. – Selma jakby przez zapomnienie objęła kapitana de Fannena za szyję, ale natychmiast go puściła.

Mererid szybko przyzwyczaił się do nowego życia. Etykieta w pałacu nie sprawiła mu trudności i z radością przyjął fakt, że pozwalano mu, a nawet wymagano od niego częstszych kąpieli. Powoli udzielał mu się jednakowoż wszechobecny niepokój związany z nadchodzącą wizytą cesarza i arcyksięcia.

– Dalej, dalej, Mererid! Gdzie te sprzączki do kotar? – zarządczyni krytycznym wzrokiem obdarzyła ciemnozielony aksamit, zwieszający się obecnie bez gracji z karniszy w sali balowej.

– Już biegnę, pani Selmo! – chłopak faktycznie zbiegał po schodach prowadzących na balkony. W ręku trzymał płócienny worek, który pobrzękiwał cicho. Wyciągnął ze środka garść dużych, mosiężnych sprzączek i wręczył połowę stojącemu obok służącemu. Szybko zamontowali je na kotarach, podczas gdy Selma mamrotała do siebie:

– Taaak… Wreszcie jakoś to wygląda… Co sądzisz, Mererid?

– Hmm? – Ach, zapytano go o opinię. Odszedł kilka metrów od okien i spojrzał krytycznym wzrokiem. – Ja bym upiął wyżej. Będzie bardziej proporcjonalnie.

Selma gestem nakazała drugiemu służącemu zrobić zgodnie z radą Mererida.

– Faktycznie lepiej. Dobra, kończymy z tą salą balową. Chłopcy, sprawdźcie jeszcze, czy pod ławami nic nie zostało, jakieś szmaty czy coś. Mererid, ty pozwól ze mną. Chcę cię mieć przy sobie – zarządczyni żwawym krokiem opuściła salę balową, nie sprawdzając, czy Mererid biegnie za nią.

– Co roku jest tu taki kociokwik. Przyjeżdża Jego Arcymagnificencja z potomkiem i świtą, bawią tu może kilka tygodni, cieszą się wybrzeżem, a my dwa miesiące przed biegamy jak bezgłowe kurczaki, a przecież zawsze kończy się dobrze. – Selma potrząsnęła głową zrezygnowana, sunąc korytarzami. Mererid podążał za nią w odległości nieco krótszej niż przepisowa, żeby lepiej słyszeć jej objaśnienia.

– Obserwuj i ucz się, jak należy panować nad takim wariactwem. Wcześniej czy później spadnie to na twoją głowę, o ile oczywiście nie zabiorą mi cię do stolicy. No, jesteś tu? – zarządczyni odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że chłopak zatrzymał się na korytarzu, a na jego twarzy widniało bezgraniczne zdumienie.

– Dziwi cię to? – łagodnie zapytała. – Synku, to oczywiste. Masz przed sobą niezłą karierę, jeśli tylko będziesz potrafił skorzystać z okazji. Na razie patrz, co należy robić, żeby zamek funkcjonował jak przystało na nilfgaardzki mechanizm. O, spójrz – wzrok Mererida podążył za jej dłonią, która wskazała na mijane właśnie boczne przejście. Przy ścianie stał płócienny worek i dwa stosy płytek posadzkowych. – Jeśli zajmujesz moją pozycję, nie musisz konkretnie mówić odpowiednim ludziom, żeby naprawili pękniętą posadzkę na korytarzu na drugim piętrze. Sami o tym pomyślą, jeśli ogólnie wspomnisz o stanie ścian i podłóg odpowiednim osobom. Pamiętaj, nie wchodzimy w szczegóły, bo poginiemy.

– A jeśli coś przegapią? – Mererid spytał z zaniepokojeniem w głosie. Od czasu, gdy kilka tygodni temu zmienił miejsce zatrudnienia, zdążył się przyzwyczaić do roli jednego z wielu służących, odpowiedzialnego tylko za swoją pracę. Taki brak odpowiedzialności bardzo mu odpowiadał, ale ze słów pani Selmy wynikało, że niedługo będzie się tym cieszył. Wierzył, że podoła wszystkiemu, z czym będzie miał do czynienia, nie był jednak specjalnie zadowolony. Oto znów na jego głowie ogrom zadań, przez które stres nie będzie go chciał opuścić.

Zarządczyni jakby nie zauważyła całego wachlarza emocji na twarzy swojego młodego towarzysza.

– Nic nie przegapią, ale na wszelki wypadek przejdziemy się tuż przed przyjazdem cesarza. Choćby po to, by cię uspokoić. – zamilkła. Nie powiedziała, dokąd idą, a Mererid nie pytał. W końcu dotarli do komnaty, która musiała być swego rodzaju gabinetem zarządczyni, gdyż Selma rozsiadła się wygodnie za biurkiem i nakazała gestem, by chłopak również usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko.

– Masz jeszcze jakieś zadania przydzielone na dziś?

– Miałem pomóc przy naprawie obić krzeseł w komnatach mieszkalnych, jeśli wyrobimy się z salą balową.

– Ach, to. Niewdzięczna robota. Nic dziwnego, że chcieli ci ją wcisnąć jako nowemu.

Mererid poczuł potrzebę wytłumaczenia swoich bezpośrednich przełożonych:

– Myślę, że chcą mnie tam, bo dobrze sobie radzę z szyciem i podobnymi rzeczami.

– O! A skąd u ciebie takie umiejętności? – dopytywała zarządczyni. – Przecież wcześniej byłeś sprzedawcą na targu.

– Sprzedawcą krabów. Ale mój pan, to znaczy były pan, utrzymywał częste kontakty ze swoimi dostawcami. Zostawiali nam swoje kosze i sieci, a ja w chwilach wolnych je naprawiałem. Chcąc nie chcąc, nauczyłem się trochę szycia, trochę wyplatania, odrobinę snycerki. Na kutrach zawsze było coś do zrobienia, a przy kramie niekoniecznie. Poławiacze mnie uczyli z nudów, gdy nie było nic innego do roboty. O mały włos sam zostałbym poławiaczem. Na szczęście kosze rozdzierały się dość często, a załoga znała bardzo dużo szant, więc ostatecznie nie łowiłem krabów, bo miałem inne zajęcia. – Mererid urwał, zawstydzony swoją nagłą wylewnością. Z niepokojem zerknął na panią Selmę, ale ta nie wydawała się być przejęta.

– Myślę, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli zrobisz sobie wolne na resztę dnia. Jeśli się pospieszysz, możesz pojechać do miasta z Zervranem. Miał załatwić w Neweugen kilka spraw związanych z dostawami i nocować w mieście. Jeśli masz ochotę, zabierz się z nim do miasta, idź do karczmy, może coś dziś grają. Odwiedź starych znajomych z kutrów. Przespaceruj się po porcie. W zasadzie, zrób cokolwiek, co cię trochę zrelaksuje. Zervran będzie wracał do zamku dopiero jutro. Jak mu powiesz, że ja cię przysyłam, to nie będzie robił problemów. Przekaż mu, żeby ci wynajął pokój w karczmie, nie będziesz przecież spał w głównej izbie.

Mererid milczał w ciągłym zdumieniu. Ten dzień przyniósł mu już dość zaskoczeń, ale to przekroczyło wszelkie granice. Oto jego najwyższa przełożona daje mu ponad pół dnia wolnego i każe mu pojechać do miasta na spektakl lub po prostu polenić się. Wydawało mu się to nieprawdopodobne, ale jeden rzut oka na panią Selmę wystarczył, by Mererid upewnił się, ze nie doszło do pomyłki. Pozostało mu tylko jedno do zrobienia.

– Dziękuję, pani Selmo – bąknął zestresowany.

– Biegnij do południowej bramy, inaczej ucieknie ci transport – życzliwym tonem upomniała go zarządczyni znad swoich dokumentów.

Puścił się biegiem korytarzami zamku, aż w końcu dobiegł do wozu stojącego w bramie, który szykował się do wyjazdu. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu wydyszenie wszystkiego, co powiedziała mu Selma. Krasnolud na koźle popatrzył na niego w zadumie. Pogłaskał powoli kędzierzawą brodę, aż w końcu rzucił:

– Dobra. Wskakuj.

Mererid już miał obiec wóz dookoła, by usiąść z tyłu, ale woźnica gestem nakazał mu usiąść obok siebie.

– Umiesz powozić?

– Nie. – Ależ jestem bezużyteczny, pomyślał Mererid. Nie zrobiłem dziś nic przydatnego poza zawieszeniem sprzączek do kotar, a teraz jeszcze nie mogę odciążyć choćby na chwilę człowieka, który ma mnie zabrać na niezasłużony jednodniowy urlop. Zaraz mnie zrzuci z tego wozu i każe znaleźć sobie jakieś pożyteczne zajęcie.

Ale Zervran powiedział tylko:

– No to się dziś nauczysz trochę. – Trzasnął lejcami i wóz ruszył. Mererid z ostrożną ciekawością wpatrywał się w brodacza. Na prowincji nie było to aż tak dziwne jak w stolicy, ale i tak zarost był uznawany w całym Nilfgaardzie jako coś nieestetycznego. Najwyraźniej Zervran niewiele sobie robił z nilfgaardzkiej mody, bowiem brodę miał gęstą i wyraźnie pielęgnowaną od dawna. Z drugiej strony, Mererid nigdy nie widział krasnoluda bez brody, więc może to obowiązek ich rasy.

– Trzymaj. – Woźnica wręczył mu lejce. – Chwyć mocno. Nie tak, odwrotnie. Tu przełóż palce. Patrz, jak ja to robię.

Mererid patrzył.

Gdy wreszcie dotarli do miasta, chłopak był spięty do granic możliwości, ale bardzo dumny z siebie. Zervran w swój lakoniczny sposób dał do zrozumienia, że jego postępy są zadowalające. Rzucił mu kilka monet i zostawił pod karczmą "Jeżowiec", gdzie mieli spędzić noc. Mererid nie wiedział, co zrobić z wolnym czasem, więc odruchowo poszedł na targ rybny. W miejscu starego kramu Urlicha kupczyła teraz jakaś kobieta. Próbowała wcisnąć mu paskudne dekoracje ze szkieletów różnych zwierząt morskich do zawieszenia pod sufitem lub . Nie był zainteresowany, więc uciekł z targu i począł wałęsać się po mieście.

Przyszło mu do głowy, żeby dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje u jego siostry. Ostatnio, gdy ją widział, pracowała u kapelusznika w dzielnicy kupieckiej. Zawsze miała talent do drobnych rzeczy i tworzyła przepiękne maleńkie ozdoby do kapeluszy bogatych dam. Niestety, gdy Mererid dotarł do kapelusznika, na miejscu zastał zakład kaletniczy. Właściciel wyjaśnił mu, że kapelusznik zwinął interes i wyjechał do stolicy. Kaletnik nie wiedział, co się stało z pracownicami, ale przypuszczał, że zostały sprzedane, w końcu kapelusznik planował w Mieście Złotych Wież zupełnie inną, olśniewającą karierę. Mererid grzecznie podziękował i skierował się do sklepu z tekstyliami. Tamtejsza handlarka rozpoznała z opisu jego siostrę i obiecała przekazać krótki liścik od Mererida, gdy tylko siostra się pojawi. Szczęście, że oboje umieją czytać i pisać – stwierdził Mererid. Inaczej musiałby bardziej polegać na innych, a nie zniósłby kolejnych długów wdzięczności zaciąganych u obcych.

Gdy zrobił już wszystko, co mógł, by odnowić kontakt z siostrą, ruszył dalej na bezmyślny spacer. W końcu nogi zaprowadziły go na obrzeża miasta. Nadal słyszał gwar z portu, ale stłumiony przez zarośla na dzikiej plaży, dokąd właśnie się kierował. Sosny cierpliwie stały i znosiły ciągłe podmuchy znad wody. Wśród traw świszczało. Mererid położył się na ciepłym piasku, żeby jakoś poradzić sobie z chłodem znad morza. Nie wiedzieć czemu czuł się podle. Może to przez ten czas wolny – myślał. Może nie umiem już zająć się sobą, tylko muszę wykonywać rozkazy. Przestałem być człowiekiem, a zostałem golemem, bez żadnej cechy własnej.

Zerwał się z gniewem. Musi być we mnie coś mojego. Szybko, co ja takiego lubię? – zastanowił się. Plaże i wiatr – uznał. Czarne jeżyny, które zawsze rosły w zagajniku niedaleko. Muszle wypolerowane przez fale. Ciepłą kamienną posadzkę, nagrzaną od słońca w ciągu dnia, by potem mogła go grzać w plecy, gdy się na niej wylegiwał. Mandarynki. Bycie docenianym. Same proste rzeczy, a jednak takie bezcenne.

Usiadł na brzegu, tuż przy granicy piasku i jął bezmyślnie kopać rękoma jamki. Kilka razy natrafił na muszle, które postanowił zabrać ze sobą. Może sprezentuje po jednej pani Selmie, Zervranowi, kapitanowi de Fannenowi. Wszystkim tym, którzy na przestrzeni ostatnich miesięcy byli dla niego dobrzy. Zaraz jednak rozmyślił się. Eee, to głupie, ckliwe i dziecięce – uznał.

Muszle jednak zachował.

***

Gdy nadszedł dzień przybycia cesarza wraz z dworem, Mererid nie potrafił ukryć ekscytacji. Czuł się niepokojąco pewnie, dodając tym otuchy reszcie służby. Szkoła zarządczyni w odpowiednim zarządzaniu zadaniami uczyniła cuda z podejściem chłopaka do obowiązków. Nawet to, że miał być jednym z ledwie kilku lotnych służących bezpośrednio przydzielonych do kwater cesarskich, nie zdołało wywołać w nim dużego strachu. Ot, lekki dreszczyk, który nasilał się z każdą chwilą Osiągnął apogeum, gdy Mererid stał wraz z innymi w sali balowej, gdzie miało się odbyć oficjalne powitanie cesarza.

Zabrzmiały trąbki, a Mererid zadrżał. Do sali wkroczył orszak zbrojnych ze stolicy, strażników zamkowych, za nimi arystokraci i damy, muzykanci, komicy – jednym słowem mrowie ludzi, tak że Mereridowi niemal zakręciło się w głowie. Kolorowe plamy na chwilę zlały się w jedno, a chłopak odzyskał ostrość wzroku dopiero, gdy tłum przerzedził się, by odsłonić trzy postaci na jego końcu.

Postawny mężczyzna o zmęczonym, ale dość przyjaznym obliczu sunął swobodnie przez salę. Pod mało nilfgaardzkim, ale wypielęgnowanym wąsem widać było ślady uśmiechu. Na jego piersi połyskiwał złoty alszband z Wielkim Słońcem. Cesarz wyglądał, jakby ciężar niewątpliwie ciężkiego medalionu nie robił na nim wrażenia. Pod ramię trzymał małżonkę. Pia var Emreis więcej uwagi poświęcała swemu mężowi niż reszcie sali. Niewiele niższa od Fergusa, cesarzowa nosiła się z naturalną, arystokratyczną gracją. Włosy, czarne i faliste, miała upięte w prosty sposób, ale nie odejmowało jej to majestatu. Całkowicie ignorowała fakt, że jej małżeństwo z cesarzem było zagrywką polityczną i ku zdziwieniu cynicznego dworu zakochała się z wzajemnością. Idąc przez salę, wpatrywała się w prawy profil męża, jakby chciała coś z niego odczytać.

Tuż za Fergusem var Emreisem szedł jego jedyny syn. Według informacji Mererida młody Emhyr miał około jedenastu lat, ale wyglądał na więcej. Pochmurny chłopiec o ostrym, nieco zagniewanym wyrazie twarzy, z czarnymi włosami kończącymi się nieco powyżej karku szedł pewny siebie i wyprostowany. Gdyby nawet tłum dworzan nie rozstąpił się zgodnie z etykietą i pod naciskiem straży, na pewno zrobiłby to pod naporem gniewnego spojrzenia Arcyksięcia. Bardzo dziwne dziecko, pomyślał Mererid. Ciekawe, czy w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest jeszcze dorosły? Czy w ogóle w rodzinie cesarskiej zwraca się uwagę na takie szczegóły jak wiek i dojrzałość, zanim obdarzy się kogoś taką władzą i odpowiedzialnością, jaką ma ten chłopiec? Mererid powątpiewał.

Ceremonia powitalna była długa i dość nużąca, jeśli sądzić po minach innych służących. Mererid chłonął jednak każdy gest i słowo płynące z ust cesarza. Kilka razy widział, jak Jego Cesarska Mość nachylił się do siedzącego obok potomka i mówił coś do niego, na co młody książę reagował skinieniem i lekkim rozjaśnieniem miny, a okazjonalnie jednym lub dwoma słowami odpowiedzi. Za którymś razem ich krótka rozmowa skłoniła cesarza do przywołania jednego ze służących, który przybliżył się natychmiast, by po wysłuchaniu polecenia równie szybko się oddalić i skierować prosto do Mererida.

– Młody, biegnij jak najszybciej do kuchni i przynieś półmisek z morelami, tylko na jednej nodze! – wyrzucił z siebie szybko. – Tylko na miłość boską, umyj je najpierw i osusz, bo pewnie prosto z sadu przyjechały.

Gdy tylko za Mereridem zamknęły się małe drzwi dla służby z tyłu sali, puścił się biegiem. Prawie spadł ze schodów prowadzących do spiżarni, a potem w stresie zapomniał, że drzwi są zasuwane na skobel i przez to przestraszył się, że będzie musiał je wyważyć. Dopiero po chwili, kiedy już odsunął zasuwę i wpadł do środka, uświadomił sobie, jak idiotyczna była ta myśl. Znalazł skrzynkę świeżych moreli i dłuższą chwilę przebierał w nich, starając się wybrać najładniejsze, bez skazy. Potem chwycił go strach, że za długo to trwa. Znów ruszył biegiem z naręczem owoców po półmisek. Teraz trzeba to umyć – myślał. Biec do studni? Nie ma na to czasu! Ale też głupio myć owoce w jakiejś starej wodzie z wiadra w kuchni. O Wielkie Słońce, co robić?! Wtem przypomniał sobie, że sam przynosił dziś świeżą wodę do spiżarni. Po co dokładnie – nie pamiętał, ale uznał to za zrządzenie losu. Opłukał morele i osuszył je przy pomocy czystego fartucha przewieszonego przez jedną z półek. Następnie znów ruszył biegiem do sali balowej.

Stojąc przy drzwiach dla służby zwątpił, co robić dalej. Tak po prostu wejść i co wtedy? Dać półmisek tamtemu służącemu? A może cesarz ma specjalnego sługę od podawania osobistych zachcianek. Może trzeba to dać kelnerom? W końcu Mererid wszedł do środka i poszukał wzrokiem służącego, który posłał go po owoce. Zanim jednak go odnalazł, jego wzrok przypadkiem skrzyżował się ze spojrzeniem cesarza, który na moment wyrwał się z odrętwienia. Mikroskopijnym wręcz gestem nakazał mu podejść.

Mererid nogi miał jak z waty. Nie widział nic wokół siebie, toteż nie mógł zobaczyć zaniepokojonego spojrzenia innych służących. Widział tylko dwie ciemne postaci u szczytu stołu. Pokonał w końcu ten niewiarygodnie długi, zdawać by się mogło, dystans i wyciągnął ręce z półmiskiem z szacunkiem, jednocześnie podejmując próbę dostojnego ukłonu. Spodziewał się, że osobisty sługa stojący za plecami Jego Cesarskiej Mości odbierze owoce, ale to sam cesarz wyciągnął ręce po miskę, nieznacznym skinięciem głowy podziękował i zaraz szturchnął swego syna. Książę odwrócił się, a na z twarzy przez ułamek sekundy zniknęła pochmurność, gdy sięgnął po jeden z owoców.

Mererid został dyskretnie odciągnięty od stołu bankietowego. Nie zauważył, że jest wyprowadzany na korytarz. Chwycił odruchowo kubek z wodą, który wręczył mu ktoś życzliwy.

– No! To ci przygodę miałeś, mały! – z rozbawieniem i życzliwością powiedziała służąca, która go wyprowadziła. – Nieźle cię nerwy poniosły, nie ma co!

Mererid patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem i mocno zaciskał dłonie na kubku.


	2. Akt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredid radzi sobie trochę lepiej ze swoją nieśmiałością wobec Bardzo Ważnych Ludzi, a Emhyr radzi sobie tak samo fatalnie z byciem pogodnym chłopcem.

Rodzina cesarska zgodnie z zapowiedziami pani Selmy nie wywróciła wcale życia w zamku do góry nogami. Nikogo nie skazano na śmierć za niepozamiatane korytarze, nie ubiczowano za niewłaściwie podane śniadanie. Mererid spędzał większość czasu przy boku zarządczyni i prawie przyzwyczaił się do tego, że wędrując po zamku, może się minąć z samym cesarzem. Za pierwszym razem ledwie powstrzymał się od zawrócenia i ucieknięcia. Zgodnie z tym, co przekazano służbie, należało nie przeszkadzać Jego Wysokości w spacerach i rozmyślaniach, a każdy ukłon czy pozdrowienie potencjalnie mogło oderwać cesarza od niewątpliwie ważnych myśli. Mając to na uwadze, Mererid i inni zostali poinstruowani, by „nie utrudniali sobie życia tylko ze względu na naszą obecność” według słów cesarzowej, która wyraziła ponadto zaniepokojenie stanem „tego chłopca”, który podczas uczty przyniósł owoce jej synowi i wyglądał na nieco chorego. Pani Selma ze śmiechem opowiedziała tę historię Mereridowi, który pragnął zapaść się pod ziemię.

Spotykanie na korytarzach zamkowych Arcyksięcia wiązało się z mniejszymi emocjami niż napotkanie cesarza. Mererid kilkukrotnie widział, jak młody Emhyr z wyrazem zacięcia na twarzy maszerował szybko korytarzem, jakby od tego zależały losy cesarstwa. Rzadko kiedy zwracał uwagę na kogokolwiek poza własnymi rodzicami. Od służby, jak zwykle plotkującej, Mererid dowiedział się, że nauczyciel księcia pozostał w stolicy, a jego guwernantka nie ma ani wytrzymałości, ani siły autorytetu, którym mogłaby utrzymać młodego Emhyra przy sobie. W efekcie Arcyksiążę, głęboko przekonany o tym, że jest już za duży na guwernantkę, wymykał się przy każdej możliwej okazji i chował w ciemnych korytarzach i nieużywanych częściach zamku.

Szczególnie upodobał sobie wnękę w korytarzu pod ziemią, prowadzącą do spiżarni i kuchni. Mererid, korzystając ze swojej ograniczonej wiedzy o historii i budownictwie Ebbing, podejrzewał, że kiedyś piwnice te mogły pełnić zgoła odmienną funkcję – mianowicie, były podziemnymi grobowcami elfickich poprzedników. Wnęka Emhyra była prawdopodobnie miejscem, gdzie stały były urny ze szczątkami.

Tymczasem jednak książę potrafił spędzić w niej długie godziny, siedząc i czytając stare tomiszcza, za jedyne światło mając kandelabr, który Mererid rozpoznał jako pochodzący z sypialni cesarskiej. Chłopak udawał, że nie widzi wcale płomienia świecy drgającego na ścianie bocznego korytarzyka i nie dawał po sobie poznać, że wie o obecności księcia. Gdy jednak któryś dzień z rzędu zauważył, że Emhyr najwyraźniej całe dnie się stamtąd nie rusza, spróbował poradzić się zarządczyni.

– I mówisz, że on tak po parę godzin siedzi?

– Tak, proszę pani. Wczoraj szedłem do spiżarni po śniadaniu i go widziałem, po czym cały dzień spędziłem z Amonem i Errolem przy windzie technicznej, próbując ją naprawić, bo Zervran znów był w mieście i nie mógł się tym zająć. Gdyby książę w tym czasie się stamtąd ruszył, na pewno byśmy zauważyli, bo musiałby przejść obok nas.

– No cóż – zarządczyni podrapała się po głowie. – Póki co, lepiej nie wydawać kryjówki naszego młodego księcia. Chłopcy w jego wieku mają czasem potrzebę izolacji od innych. Delikatnie podpytam Ich Cesarskie Moście, czy nie martwi ich ciągła nieobecność syna, ale z tego, co widziałam, nie wydają się być przejęci. Najbardziej zirytowana jest chyba Imogen, ale jej się nie dziwię. Pilnowanie panicza to jej obowiązek, choć on najwyraźniej chce jej to utrudnić.

– Co mam więc zrobić?

– Nie musisz robić nic. Skoro książę nie chce być odnaleziony, jakiekolwiek wydanie jego kryjówki skończy się tym, że znajdzie sobie inną. Moja córka robiła to samo. Możesz mu ewentualnie zanieść jakieś jedzenie, jeśli będzie siedział tam bardzo długo. O ile oczywiście wytrzymasz psychicznie konfrontację z członkiem rodziny cesarskiej. – Spojrzenie zarządczyni mówiło, że w to powątpiewa.

***

Czasem książę znikał na całe dnie i nie było go nawet w piwnicach przy kuchni. Służba widywała go czasem w ogrodach, czasem nad rzeczką płynącą przez posiadłość, a najczęściej znikającego w sosnowym lasku, który ciągnął się aż do wybrzeża. Jego Cesarska Mość z małżonką faktycznie nie byli zmartwieni faktem, że ich potomek spędza długie godziny niepilnowany w lesie. Lady Imogen, guwernantka księcia, najwyraźniej poddawała już te walki walkowerem. Z miłą chęcią dołączyła do grona dam dworu, które dnie spędzały na przyjemnych rozmowach i spacerach po ogrodach.

Mererid zazdrościł Imogen i reszcie świty cesarskiej. Tak jak zapowiadała mu zarządczyni, dość szybko awansował w hierarchii zamkowej, co dobrze wpływało na jego ego, ale źle na czas wolny i spokój ducha, z czego to drugie dużo bardziej na tym cierpiało. W końcu do czasu wolnego nigdy nie był przyzwyczajony, natomiast teraz odpowiedzialność nie przestawała go przytłaczać. Chętnie pospacerowałby po lesie albo pojechał do miasta. Gdy napomknął o tym pani Selmie, ta zgodziła się od razu. Mererid nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje nieustające szczęście, które sprawiło, że jego bezpośrednia przełożona jest dla niego tak wyrozumiała. Znów zabrał się do Neuwegen z Zervranem i pierwsze swe kroki skierował do sklepu, w którym zostawił był list do siostry.

Handlarka zawołała go na wejściu i wręczyła mu pokaźnej grubości kopertę. List od Kelsie był długi i pełen drobnych czułości, tak charakterystycznych dla niej. Pisała, że po zlikwidowaniu sklepu kapelusznika została kupiona przez kobietę, która prowadziła pracownię zajmującą się szydełkowaniem tradycyjnych narzut i obrusów, słynnych na całe cesarstwo. Jej nowa pani była wymagająca, ale sprawiedliwa, a co najlepsze, zaproponowała Kelsie wolność. Oczywiście, wszystko pod pewnymi warunkami i nie od razu, ale perspektywa bycia wolnym człowiekiem bardzo się jego siostrze podobała. Jeszcze kilka lat miała popracować jako niewolnica, by zwróciły się koszty jej kupienia, a potem może uzyskać wolność pod warunkiem, że nadal będzie pracować w tej samej pracowni.

Kelsie zapraszała Mererida do Malin, małego miasteczka kilkanaście mil dalej wzdłuż wybrzeża, znanego z rękodzieła i powszechnie uważanego za artystyczny zakątek tej części Ebbing. Tam właśnie mieszkała i pracowała siostra Mererida, tam również poznała mężczyznę, o którym w liście pisała mało, ale z niezbyt skrywanym uczuciem, jakby bała się zapeszyć, a jednocześnie nie mogła się powstrzymać od podzielenia się dobrą nowiną z bratem. Najwyraźniej Kelsie planowała wziąć z nim ślub, jak tylko uzyska wolność i pragnęła, by Mererid poznał jej wybranka. Zostawiła adres swój i ukochanego, jak również namiary na pracownię. Wobec tego Mererid natychmiast wziął się za odpisywanie. Dobrą godzinę siedział w „Jeżowcu” i pisał, aż zniecierpliwiony Zervran wymusił na nim szybszy koniec. Zostawił list kupcowi, którego znalazł w karczmie, a który miał następnego dnia zaplanowane spotkanie w Malin.

Krasnolud i człowiek wrócili do Don Svervag jeszcze przed zmierzchem. Zervran chyba nie chował urazy zbyt długo, bo znów zaproponował Merdidowi powożenie, a gdy dotarli do zamku, obdarzył go nawet lakonicznym komplementem. Chłopak rozpromieniony pobiegł wprost do swojej sypialni, gdzie spróbował się ułożyć do snu, ale bez skutku. Przez dłuższą chwilę kręcił się na posłaniu, budząc tym pozostałych służących śpiących w tym samym pomieszczeniu. W końcu uznał, że pora się uspokoić. Zgłodniał nieco, więc nie przebierając się z piżamy, zawędrował do kuchni w nadziei na jakieś jedzenie pozostałe z kolacji.

W sumie nawet nie był zdziwiony, gdy zobaczył delikatny błysk świecy z bocznego korytarzyka w drodze do pomieszczeń kuchennych. Najwyraźniej pogoda dziś nie dopisywała księciu, więc spędził dzień w piwnicach. Mererid zmęczony zawędrował do kuchni, gdzie spędził chwilę, szukając resztek zimnej pieczeni. Gdy nasycił swój nocny głód, ruszył z powrotem do sypialni. Nagle jednak naszła go myśl, gdy wychodził z kuchni. Cofnął się i nałożył na talerz trochę zimnego mięsa z suszoną śliwką, dorzucił do tego kilka pajd chleba i dwie morele. Tak obłowiony powędrował do bocznego korytarzyka.

– Wasza Wysokość?

Chłopiec ruszył się gwałtownie, przestraszony. Mererid poczuł przypływ odwagi.

– Pomyślałem, że Wasza Wysokość miałby ochotę na późną kolację. – To mówiąc, postawił miskę z jedzeniem na skraju wnęki.

– Och. Dobrze. Dzięki. – Książę najwyraźniej nie wiedział, jak zareagować na intruza w jego sekretnym miejscu. Mererid był zbyt zmęczony atrakcjami całego dnia, żeby się bardzo przejąć, toteż rzucił tylko:

– Nikomu nie powiem, może być tego Wasza Książęca Mość pewien.

Teraz nikomu nie powiem, ale wcześniej już powiedziałem, pomyślał. No cóż, trudno. Pani Selma jest godna zaufania jak mało kto.

– Mhm. – Emhyr łypnął dość nieufnie na Mererida, który z troską przypatrywał się chłopcu obejmującemu księgę i siedzącemu w kamiennej wnęce.

– Nie jest paniczowi czasem zimno?

– Nie. Dziękuję za troskę – wymamrotał książę, ponownie otwierając księgę i chowając się za nią. Mererid nie wiedział, jak zareagować, nie wiedział nawet, jakim cudem odważył się skonfrontować z Arcyksięciem. Spanikowany zarządził odwrót.

– Dobranoc w takim razie.

– Dobranoc.

Mererid odwrócił się na pięcie i jak najszybciej wrócił do swojego łóżka, gdzie znów przez ponad godzinę nie potrafił usnąć. Obudził się przedwcześnie i po dokładnym obchodzie całej posiadłości nie było dla niego zbyt wiele pracy. Przez jakiś czas dotrzymywał towarzystwa Amonowi, który w zachodniej części ogrodu montował pergole, korzystając z chłodu o świcie i pragnąc uniknąć południowego skwaru. Krasnolud nie potrzebował jednak jego pomocy i Mererid czuł, że przeszkadza. Sprawdził, czy zarządczyni nie ma dla niego jakiegoś zadania. Niestety – nie dość, że pani Selma dopiero wstała, to jeszcze nie wymyśliła dla niego żadnego pożytecznego zajęcia. Ponownie przeszedł się po całym zamku, tym razem wolniej i chłonąc przyjemny chłód bijący od kamiennych ścian. Nogi same zaprowadziły go do korytarza prowadzącego do kuchni.

Wnęka, którą w myślach już nazwał paniczową, była opuszczona. Głęboko wepchnięty w kąt kandelabr miał już tylko dwa ogarki świecy i jedną wypaloną w połowie. Nigdzie nie było śladu misy, którą przyniósł tu wczoraj. Tylko gdyby porównać brak pyłu i kurzu do sąsiednich wnęk, można byłoby się domyślić, że ktoś tu niedawno był. Mererid poszedł do magazynów na drugim końcu piwnic, po czym wrócił z poduszką, kocem i pięcioma nieużywanymi świecami. Rozłożył koce i poduszkę na kamiennej półce. Następnie zaczął bić się z myślami, bo znów poczuł, że zaniedbuje swoje obowiązki. Zawędrował do kuchni i chwilę się tam kręcił, licząc na jakieś zadania. Naprawił dwa druciane cedzaki leżące w kącie i przyniósł z ogrodu pęczek rukoli, ale nawet w kuchni dzień był leniwy. Poprosił jedną z kucharek o jakieś późne śniadanie, a sam poszukał bakalii w spiżarni. Tak uzbrojony ruszył znów do wnęki, gdzie nadal nie było nikogo. Zostawił jedzenie w kącie. Potem poszukał zarządczyni, która przekazała mu, że para cesarska ma ochotę pojechać jutro na małą wycieczkę na plażę.

Mererid chętnie zajął się koordynacją przedsięwzięcia. Wprawdzie większość planowania przypadła w udziale pani Selmie, ale chłopak nie odłączał się od niej, jeśli nie musiał, chłonąc wiedzę. Na samym końcu z pogodą przyjął fakt, że wraz z niewielką grupą służby również pojedzie na tę wycieczkę. Wieczorem zajrzał do kryjówki księcia. Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że jego poczęstunek został przyjęty; pusty talerz stał przy drzwiach do kuchni.

 

***

 

Cesarz z rodziną byli stałymi bywalcami szerokiej plaży w połowie drogi między portem w Neweugen, a molo w Malin – tak przynajmniej wynikało z obserwacji Mererida. Także straż cesarska dobrze znała ten zakątek, od razu bowiem wybrali odpowiednie miejsce na piknik. Ciężko było tu urządzić zasadzkę, a łatwo mieć pod kontrolą całą okolicę, nawet mając do dyspozycji niewielkie siły. Para cesarska ze świtą zasiadła wygodnie na kocach i rozkoszowała się widokiem spokojnego morza i dworskimi pogawędkami. Mererid siedział w towarzystwie jednego ze strażników na koźle powozu, wyczekując sygnału. Sporadycznie któreś z dworzan czegoś chciało, wtedy w zależności od sytuacji albo spełniał zachciankę, albo starał się pokazać, że dane polecenie jest niemożliwe do spełnienia. Książę nie uczestniczył w rozmowach dorosłych. Zamiast tego wędrował powoli wzdłuż plaży i czasem ciskał płaskie kamyki na taflę wody. W końcu ściągnął swoje trzewiki i kręcił się tak po kostki w wodzie.

– Chłopcze, bądź tak dobry i zanieś Emhyrowi jakieś owoce. Widać, ze nie ma ochoty z nami siedzieć, ale coś zjeść musi. – mówiąc te słowa, cesarzowa sama sięgnęła do misy z owocami. Po chwili namysłu podała mu jedną gruszkę i dwie morele. – O, tę odmianę bardzo lubi.

Mererid stanął na brzegu, niepewny. Co teraz? Arcyksiążę stał dobre kilka metrów od niego po kolana w wodzie, zapatrzony w horyzont. Wołać go? Czy to się godzi? Może zdjąć buty i do niego podejść? Nie, to byłoby naruszenie jego prywatności. Pff, tak jakby twoje wtargnięcie do tego korytarzyka nie było naruszeniem książęcego pragnienia izolacji.

Zastanawiałby się jeszcze dłużej, gdyby Emhyr nie odwrócił się i go nie zauważył. Podszedł do służącego niemal natychmiast i z chwilowym rozpogodzeniem na twarzy przyjął dary od matki.

– Nie powinien panicz tak długo stać w wodzie bez ruchu bez żadnej ochrony stóp. – Mererid spojrzał znacząco na gołe nogi i podwinięte nogawice szat księcia.

– Nie przeziębię się.

– Nie o to chodzi. W tych okolicach występuje pospolicie odmiana krabów, które mają nieprzyjemny zwyczaj szczypać w stopy i zostawiać kilkudniową opuchliznę. – Mererid prawie się zarumienił, tłumacząc. Bardzo podobne słowa usłyszał dawno temu od starego Jensena, kiedy jeszcze nie miał pojęcia o rybołówstwie. Nie myślałam wtedy, że będę tego uczyć Arcyksięcia, cesarskiego syna.

– Nie widziałem tu żadnych krabów – Emhyr rozejrzał się kontrolnie wokół, ale wyszedł z wody.

– To dlatego, że zakopują się w piasku. Są bardzo małe, najwyżej półtora czy dwa cale, ale mają bojowe nastawienie. Nie atakują od razu, ale stanie w jednym miejscu dłuższy czas to niepotrzebne podsuwanie im się pod nos.

– Hmm. – Książę uniósł jedną brew do góry. Mererid nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, widząc, jak chłopiec robi minę niemal identyczną do miny cesarza. Ta książęca była jednak powolniejsza i bardziej wystudiowana. Emhyr celowo naśladował zachowanie ojca.

– Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie. Jak one wyglądają?

– Jak już mówiłem, są małe. Trochę jajowate w kształcie, skorupę mają jasnoszarą, ale czasem w porze lęgu samice mają cieniutkie czerwone obwódki wokół głowy. Ale teraz raczej tych obwódek panicz nie zobaczy, bo to nie ta pora.

Emhyr nic nie powiedział i zapatrzył się w brzeg wody. Mererid uznał, że to dla niego sygnał, by zostawić księcia samego. Wrócił do powozu i usadowił się obok strażnika, który całą drogę odprowadzał go wzrokiem.

– Nieźle. – rzucił z góry.

– Co takiego? – Mererid wgramolił się na kozła i zerknął kontrolnie na bawiących się arystokratów. Cesarz był pogrążony w lekturze długiego listu, do którego czasem zaglądała Pia var Emreis. Chyba nie były to żadne miłe wieści, bo Fergus marszczył nos i wąsy, a cesarzowa była wyraźnie pogrążona w rozmyślaniach, których treść nie była znana reszcie dam dworu. Szanowne towarzystwo dzieliło się zasadniczo na tych, którym udzielał się niepokój pary cesarskiej i na tych, którzy gawędzili beztrosko, nieświadomi niczego.

– Książę ma to do siebie, że unika rozmów, jeśli nie jest zainteresowany. Myślałem, że po prostu odejdzie tak daleko od brzegu, ze będziesz musiał za nim płynąć.

– Czemu miałby tak zrobić?

Strażnik wzruszył ramionami.

– Zgrywam się tylko. Emhyr ma po prostu dziwne fochy, ale to w sumie dobre dziecko. – Strażnik zmienił nieco pozycję i rozsiadł się wygodnie na koźle. – W dodatku najwyraźniej cię dobrze toleruje – dodał.

– Przecież mu tylko owoce podałem – prychnął Mererid.

– Dobra, dobra.

Mererid miał ochotę ciągnąć strażnika za język, ale dostrzegł, że biegnie do niego jedna ze służących. Wydukała, że para cesarska pragnie wrócić już do zamku, a następnie spojrzała na Mererida w oczekiwaniu instrukcji. Młodzieniec polecił jej zebrać resztę służby i powoli szykować powóz cesarski, a sam podbiegł do cesarza. Fergus var Emreis oderwał się od rozmowy z żoną, gdy tylko go zobaczył.

– Ach, Mererid. Dobrze, że jesteś. Myślę, że dość już tego morskiego powietrza, prawda?

– Tak, Wasza Wysokość – odpowiedział, ale nie zdążył nic dodać. Cesarz już mknął w stronę strażnika na koźle i nakazywał mu gestem, by ten zszedł na dół. Mererid odwrócił się więc do cesarzowej, która jednym uchem słuchała dam dworu, ale wzrokiem szukała Emhyra.

– Każ szykować powozy, dobrze? – rzuciła, machając jednocześnie do syna, który przerwał czyszczenie z piasku dużej muszli i chwycił na stojące na brzegu buty, by w szybkich ruchach wsunąć je na nogi.

– Już kazałem. Wasza Wysokość, jeżeli to sprawa pilna, możemy puścić przodem posłańca albo też jego cesarska mość może wrócić do zamku sam. Kilka koni w powozach nadaje się też dobrze do jazdy wierzchniej. To zabezpieczenie na takie wypadki.

– Nie, nie, nie, to sprawa z gatunku raczej ważnych niż pilnych. – Na to stwierdzenie ciekawość Mererida osiągnęła wartości maksymalne, ale nie sposób było w tej chwili dowiedzieć się więcej. Cesarzowa bowiem w okamgnieniu podeszła do księcia i zaczęła mu coś szybko wyjaśniać. Chłopiec słuchał matki uważnie, po czym z obojętnym wzruszeniem ramion schował się do jednego z powozów, prawie gotowego do wyjazdu. Mererid z chęcią poobserwowałby zachowanie dam towarzyszących, ale zmuszony był skupić się na organizacji powrotu. W teorii byli za to odpowiedzialni inni, starsi służący, ale młodzieniec znał ich dość dobrze, by wiedzieć, ze nie wszystko zrobią poprawnie. Pani Selma podarowała mu niedawno swego rodzaju podręcznik dla wysoko postawionych służących. W chwilach wolnych studiował go z uwagą i, jak to w zwyczaju nowicjuszy, brał głęboko do serca każdą przeczytaną tam zasadę. W efekcie przejmował się nadmiernie każdym niedociągnięciem innych sług i uważał je za niedopuszczalne.

W porozumieniu z dowódcą oddziału gwardzistów zarządzili powrót do Don Svervag. Mererid nadzorował zmianę trasy, której zażyczył sobie cesarz. Gdy wjechali na piaszczyste wzgórze, z którego widać było zamek, chłopak dostrzegł chmury burzowe nad sosnowym lasem oddzielającym ich od nabrzeża. Dał sygnał pierwszemu powozowi, by woźnica przyspieszył i uchronił ich przed ulewą. Podczas jazdy próbował zrozumieć, co było przyczyną ich nagłego powrotu do posiadłości. Szczerze wątpił, by cesarz przestraszył się deszczu. Szukał więc odpowiedzi w zachowaniu strażników, którzy niestety wiedzieli mniej od niego.

Gdy wjeżdżali na dziedziniec zamkowy, lało jak z cebra. Mererid posłał przodem jednego ze służących, by zamek wiedział o ich powrocie. W efekcie przy wejściu do zamku czekała na nich służba z rozpiętymi skórzanymi płachtami, które dzięki swojej wodoodporności chroniły szlachetne towarzystwo od ulewy w drodze do wejścia. Mererid przemoczony wydał ostatnie polecenia reszcie służących i pomknął do skrzydła dla służby, gdzie miał nadzieję znaleźć panią Selmę. Zarządczyni siedziała w swoim gabinecie i przyjęła jego raport z zagadkowym uśmiechem. Młodzieniec, nie mogąc odgadnąć tego zachowania, postanowił uciec w wir innej pracy, by móc w spokoju przemyśleć wydarzenia tego dnia.

Położył się spać z zamętem w głowie.

***

Poranek przyniósł Mereridowi kilka drobnych niespodzianek. Pierwszą z nich było to, że nie obudził się na czas. Gdy spojrzał na zegar na wieży widoczny przez okno, było już grubo po dziewiątej. Zerwał się z łóżka zaniepokojony swoją niesubordynacją, która na szczęście zahamowała Anita, córka mleczarza i okazjonalna pomoc kuchenna.

– Czemu mnie nie obudziłaś? – zapytał z wyrzutem, wygrzebując się z pościeli i wciągając dzienną koszulę.

– Spokojnie, kolego. Nie ma powodu do paniki. – Dziewczyna oparła się o prostą komodę w rogu pomieszczenia. Mererid zmarszczył brwi i przerwał gwałtowne ubieranie się. Gestem poprosił Anitę, by rozwinęła wypowiedź.

– Pani Selma powiedziała, żeby cię nie budzić. Ale jak już wstaniesz, to masz do niej iść.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie mówiła. – Anita wzruszyła ramionami. Była w jego wieku i przez to mimo różnicy w pozycji społecznej pozwalała sobie teraz na lekko kpiące spojrzenie. Nie było w nim jednak złośliwości ani niechęci. Położyła na komodzie jedną z grubych pajd chleba, które do tej pory trzymała w dłoni za plecami, dołożyła do tego kawałek twarogu, który wzięła nie wiadomo skąd. Zanim Mererid założył buty, już jej nie było. Chłopak poczęstował się tym prowizorycznym śniadaniem i pomknął do gabinetu zarządczyni.

Głos pani Selmy słychać było kilka metrów przed drzwiami. Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi przystanął na moment i spróbował podsłuchać, do kogo i o czym mówi.

– …naturalnie, że można… Tak, niedawno nawet… gwałtowne zmiany… – Mererida aż głowa bolała od wytężania słuchu, a i tak niewiele mu to dało. Rozmówca Selmy się nie odzywał przez dłuższy czas, a gdy zarządczyni kontynuowała rozmowę, mówiła ciszej, tak że chłopak nie potrafił rozróżnić pojedynczych słów. Mererid zastukał w drzwi i zgodnie z zasadami Selmy nie czekał na jej zaproszenie, tylko od razu wszedł do środka.

Fergus var Emreis zmierzył młodzieńca od stóp do głów. Siedział wygodnie w miękkim fotelu pod oknem, a zarządczyni stała oparta plecami o swoje biurko i również odwróciła wzrok w stronę Mererida.

– Ach, chłopcze! Dobrze, że jesteś. Nie spodziewałam się, że wstaniesz tak wcześnie. Mam nadzieję, że nikt  cię nie obudził – rzuciła lekko, drobnym gestem przepraszając cesarza za przerwanie rozmowy. – Jego Cesarska Mość i ja właśnie o tobie rozmawialiśmy. Byłbyś tak dobry i poczekał w małej bawialni? Zaraz do ciebie dołączę. – Kobieta uznała ich rozmowę za zakończoną i odwróciła się znów do cesarza, a Mererid wykorzystał to, by w panice wymknąć się z gabinetu.

Na nogach jak z waty zawędrował zgodnie z rozkazem do bawialni. Najpierw chciał oczekiwać zarządczyni, stojąc, po chwili jednak poczuł, że nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. Opadł na kanapę w kącie i zaczął żegnać się w myślach z zamkiem, wygodami i życiem w ogóle, niepomny błędu, jaki musiał był popełnić, ze sam cesarz osobiście poszedł na skargę do pani Selmy.

Na szczęście dla jego serca, w tym momencie już na skraju wycieńczenia, nie musiał czekać długo. Zarządczyni swoim żwawym krokiem wkroczyła do pomieszczenia i zanim Mererid zdążył się poderwać z kanapy, ona już gestem nakazała mu pozostanie na miejscu, a sama dostawiła sobie krzesło naprzeciwko.

– Co ci jest, synku? – zapytała. – Wyglądasz na chorego. Czyżbyś się przeziębił wczoraj na tym deszczu? – Mererid zaczął gorączkowo zaprzeczać, ale ona go zignorowała i ciągnęła:

– Nie przejmuj się, muszę ci przekazać parę nowinek i zaraz będziesz mógł wrócić do siebie, wygrzać się w łóżku czy co ci tam będzie pasowało. Teraz nie możesz sobie pozwolić na żadne zapalenie oskrzeli.

Mererid rozumiał coraz mniej. Spodziewał się, co prawda bez jasnych przyczyn, co najmniej batów.

– Pewnie już wiesz, że cesarz opuści nas wcześniej niż planował. Plotki wśród służby niosą się szybko, a ty byleś obecny przy podjęciu tej decyzji. – Mererid milczał, więc zarządczyni uznała to za potwierdzenie i kontynuowała:

– Rodzina cesarska wróci do stolicy w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni. Przed wyjazdem, jak co roku, cesarz i ja odbyliśmy pogawędkę na temat jego pobytu tutaj, jego zadowolenia z naszej służby i funkcjonowania zamku.

Oho, zaczyna się, pomyślał ponuro Mererid i skulił się w sobie. Może przypadkiem zaniósł księciu coś, na co chłopiec jest uczulony i co potencjalnie mogłoby go zabić? Nie, to bez sensu, wtedy by go już dawno stracono.

– Jego Cesarska Mość żalił się na upór, który jego syn wykazuje w pewnych kwestiach. Kategorycznie odmawia posłuszeństwa swojej guwernantce, a także każdemu innemu nauczycielowi, który miałby zająć się jego wszechstronnym wychowaniem. Naturalnie, na lekcjach historii czy jazdy konnej zachowuje się nienagannie, między zajęciami brak mu jednak dyskretnej dyscypliny, jaką wprowadzała Imogen.

Zaproponowałam Jego Cesarskiej Mości inne rozwiązanie i spotkałam się z jego sporą aprobatą. Możesz być z siebie dumny. Zarówno ja, jak i inni zauważyliśmy, że książę najwyraźniej dobrze znosi twoją obecność. Może to przez niewielką różnicę wieku, może dlatego, że raczej nie wymuszasz na nim niczego, czego by nie chciał zrobić. Tak czy inaczej, postanowiliśmy, że świetnie nadasz się na osobistego służącego księcia. Faktycznie, jest już nieco za duży na nianię, a zbyt młody, by na równi z dorosłymi być osobą decyzyjną w zamku cesarskim. Będziesz jego buforem, nauczy się dzięki temu, że dorosłe przywileje ciągną za sobą dorosłe obowiązki. Ojej, ale się rozgadałam! Brzmi strasznie? Nic się nie bój, nie poleciłabym cię, gdybym nie miała pewności, że dasz radę! – zakończyła radośnie pani Selma.

Mererid słuchał z otwartymi ustami. Na liście rzeczy, które spodziewał się usłyszeć, gdy zarządczyni weszła do bawialni, powyższego nawet nie było. Ba, nie było tego nawet na liście rzeczy, których NIE spodziewał się usłyszeć. Po prostu taki scenariusz nigdy nawet nie przeszedł mu przez myśl. Chłopak wpatrywał się w panią Selmę, która chyba na coś czekała.

– To jak będzie? Co o tym sądzisz?

– Znaczy… yyy… – Mereridowi ciężko było ubrać swoje odczucia w słowa.

– Chciałbyś taki awans? Czy wolałbyś zostać tutaj, w Don Svervag? Tu najwyższa pozycja, jaką możesz osiągnąć, to moja. Masz ją prawie w kieszeni, jak tylko zdecyduję się na emeryturę. Pytanie tylko, czy ambicja ci pozwoli na takie poprzestanie w połowie tego wyścigu w górę drabiny.

Moja ambicja? – pomyślał. – Przecież nie mam czegoś takiego. Ja chcę tylko porządnie wykonywać swoją pracę.

– Pani Selmo – wydukał. – Jestem zaszczycony pani zaufaniem.

  _Co ty robisz?!_ – krzyczał jego rozsądek.

– Jeśli uważa pani, że podołam tej odpowiedzialnej roli…

_Nie podołasz, oczywiście, że nie! Zrujnujesz sobie bardzo wygodne i ciekawe życie tu w zamku!_

– …To tak z pewnością jest…

_Pani Selma nic o tobie nie wie! Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy udawało ci się oszukać wszystkich, na czele z sobą samym, że radzisz sobie na obecnej pozycji._

– Oczywiście, z ogromną radością pozostałbym tu w zamku, by nadal pomagać pani w zarządzaniu Don Svervag…

_Błagam, zrób tak! Zostań tu, nie rób głupstw!_

–…Ale jeśli Jego Cesarska Mość uważa, że przydam się na dworze cesarskim…

_On też nic nie wie! Nie poradzisz sobie, zostaniesz stracony za jakiś kardynalny błąd najdalej po tygodniu!_

–…To czuję się zobowiązany, by przyjąć jego ofertę.

_Świetnie. Właśnie podpisałeś na siebie wyrok śmierci._

– Wspaniale. – zarządczyni była zadowolona, ale nie zaskoczona. – Wracaj do siebie i zdrowiej, bo za dwa dni jedziesz do stolicy.

Kobieta wyszła z bawialni, a Mererid osunął się słabo na kanapę.

***

Wbrew przewidywaniom Mererida, podróż, choć długa i męcząca, nie obfitowała zbytnio w jego pomyłki czy rażące błędy w etykiecie. W drodze udało mu się napisać dość obszerny list do Kelsie. Ufał, że siostra wybaczy mu brak spotkania przed wyjazdem, w końcu okoliczności były dość wyjątkowe. Nie mógł przecież poprosić cesarza, żeby ten wstrzymał swój nagły powrót do Nilfgaardu, bo Mererid chce pogadać sobie z przyszłym szwagrem. To by było niedorzeczne.

Większość podróży upłynęła Mereridowi na pisaniu listu, studiowaniu książki o etykiecie dworskiej na Południu, którą dostał w podarunku od pani Selmy, oraz odpowiadaniu na pytania księcia, który wydawał się być bardzo zainteresowany funkcjonowaniem rynku i handlem w małej skali, z perspektywy pojedynczego handlarza. Pytał też o gatunki ryb i lokalne legendy i historie o błędnych rycerzach. Mereridowi brakowało pomysłów, więc pod koniec opowiadał szczątkowe fabuły widowisk, o których słyszał jeszcze jako sprzedawca krabów na targu. Nie miał talentu gawędziarskiego, więc Arcyksiążę w końcu się znudził i wrócił do pytań o handel.

W ostateczności i ten temat został wyczerpany, bądź też wyczerpała się Emhyrowa cierpliwość. Na szczęście ich podróż dobiegała końca i już następnego dnia dotarli do stolicy. Mereridowi kręciło się w głowie od nadmiaru nowych bodźców; Neweugen było zdecydowanie mniejsze i spokojniejsze. Książę obserwował z wystudiowaną obojętnością świat za oknem powozu, ale kątem oka badał reakcję swego nowego prawie kamerdynera. Gdyby Mererid znał go w tamtym momencie lepiej, wiedziałby, że Emhyrowi sprawiało przyjemność, że jego miasto robi na obcym aż takie wrażenie.

***

Pałacowa służba Mererida różniła się w niektórych kwestiach od jego pracy w Don Svervag, jednak nie tak bardzo, jak się tego obawiał. Zasadniczą różnicą był brak pani Selmy, za to obecność cesarskiego szambelana, którego to istnienie spędzało Mereridowi sen z powiek. Już w dniu przyjazdu został wzięty na poważną rozmowę, która okazała się rozszerzonym wykładem z etykiety obowiązującej w pałacu, w dodatku Mererid miał wrażenie, że celowo przeprowadzonym zbyt szybko i nieprecyzyjnie, by jak najszybciej złapać nowicjusza na błędzie.

Pierwszym wykroczeniem Mererida był nie dość głęboki ukłon, gdy cesarz najpierw przywołał ich do siebie gestem, wymamrotał kilka poleceń, a potem takim samym niedbałym ruchem odprawił szambelana i młodzieńca.

– W Ebbing Jego Cesarska Mość spędza wczasy – wycharczał stary szambelan, przybierając kolor szkarłatny, gdy tylko Fergus się oddalił. – A wczasy oznaczają wakacyjną atmosferę i rozluźnienie etykiety. Można by rzec, pewną swobodę w zachowaniu – ostatnie słowa wyrzucił z siebie z niejakim obrzydzeniem. – Natomiast tu, w Nilfgaardzie, rzeczy takie jak szacunek wobec władcy, okazywany między innymi w odpowiednim ukłonie, bierzemy głęboko do serca.

Przez następne dni Mererid dziękował swojej pierwszej pani za ciężką rękę w wychowaniu. Był dzięki temu odporny na wszelkie metody dyscyplinarne, jakie stosował wobec niego szambelan. Oczywiście odporny fizycznie; znosił dzielnie wszelkie baty i nie dawał nic po sobie poznać, co zresztą było konieczne, jeśli nie chciał pogarszać swojej sytuacji. Arcyksiążę zdawał się nie być świadomy, jak wielu próbom był poddawany jego nowy służący w pierwszych dniach swej służby.

Zupełnie inaczej wyglądała jego odporność psychiczna. Ze wstydem przyznał się sam sobie, że to krótkie pół roku służby pod kierunkiem pani Selmy w Don Svervag szybko przyzwyczaiło go do innego komfortu pracy. Nie powinien był do tego dopuścić. W końcu wedle wszelkich znaków na niebie i ziemi tamta sytuacja była raczej wyjątkiem niż powszechnym zwyczajem – traktowanie podległych jej niewolników przez zarządczynię nie mogło być przecież normą w relacjach pan – sługa.

Mimo to żal mu było bezpieczeństwa, które miał tam zagwarantowane. Uświadamiało mu to boleśnie każde spotkanie z szambelanem. Na początku stosował technikę uników. Jeśli tylko było to możliwe, dowiadywał się rzeczy naokoło, bez pytania szambelana. Utrudniał tym sobie pracę – książę nie uważał, by Mereridowi należało się więcej niż kilka dni taryfy ulgowej. Spodziewał się, że chłopak będzie wiedział wszystko to, co starzy pałacowi wyjadacze z rodzin służących rodowi cesarskiemu od pokoleń. Mererid nie ośmielił się poprosić chłopca o wyrozumiałość – przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że mogłoby to się źle skończyć.

Uniki dawały niewiele. Szambelan albo był skrajnym służbistą, albo z tylko sobie znanego powodu nie lubił Mererida. Pojawiał się w nieoczekiwanych momentach, by zbesztać chłopaka za zbytnią wyrozumiałość wobec księcia, zbytnią surowość wobec tegoż, niedopilnowanie spraw granicznie wchodzących w zakres jego obowiązków lub tylko po to, by czujnym wzrokiem skontrolować, czy Mererid nie łamie czasem jednej z setek zasad etykiety dworskiej. Młodzieniec wkrótce potroił wysiłki, by wypaść w jego oczach jak najlepiej. Dzięki wrodzonej dokładności szybko osiągnął niemal perfekcję, czym wprawiał w zdumienie sporą część służby pałacowej. Wobec takiego obrotu spraw starcia Mererida z szambelanem stały się coraz bardziej absurdalne i coraz trudniejsze do zniesienia. O ile bowiem chłopak z pokorą znosił kary za niedopatrzenia i błędy, o tyle trudno mu było po doświadczeniach w Don Svervag bez najmniejszego buntu znosić bezpodstawne znęcanie się i zastraszanie.

Inni służący najwyraźniej traktowali szambelana jako wzór do naśladowania. Gdy nikt niepożądany nie słyszał, wyklinali na niego, ale gdy dawano im wybór, podtrzymywali niebotycznie wysoki standard jakości służby.

Emhyr nie ułatwiał Mereridowi pracy – młodzieniec zresztą wcale się tego nie spodziewał. Książę bywał kapryśny i mrukliwy. Nieraz nie dało się z niego wydobyć, czego tak właściwie oczekuje od Mererida, ale dawał wyraz swego niezadowolenia, gdy ten nieumiejętnie odgadł jego potrzeby. Emhyr przesiadywał długie godziny w bibliotece, gdzie pochłaniał jedną książkę za drugą. Szczególnie upodobał sobie _chansons de geste_ , których jednak, jako psujących młode umysły i krzewiących niewłaściwe zachowania, brak było w bibliotece pałacowej. Mererid został więc wbrew sobie wykorzystany do przemytu książek do Emhyrowej komnaty. Cudem udawało mu się uniknąć przyłapania, choć podejrzewał, że w tej jednej kwestii szambelan sobie odpuścił, poznawszy determinację Arcyksięcia.

Mererid miał wrażenie, że atmosfera w pałacu jest nienaturalnie nerwowa. Służba miała zakaz jakichkolwiek rozmów poza poleceniami służbowymi, kiedy tylko w zasięgu słuchy był jakikolwiek arystokrata. Nawet jak na dwór cesarski pod rządami tak wymagającego szambelana, było to cokolwiek przesadne zachowanie. Z drugiej strony, Mererid podejrzewał, że stoją za tym powody, których nie było mu dane poznać. Być może obawiano się, że gdy tylko pozna powód tego dziwnego poruszenia, doniesie o tym swemu młodemu panu. Możliwe, że była to kwestia, która nie była przeznaczona dla uszu wrażliwego dwunastoletniego chłopca.

Tymczasem ów wrażliwy dwunastoletni chłopiec dostarczał Mereridowi wystarczająco dużo zmartwień, by ten nie potrzebował dodatkowych pałacowych dramatów do utrzymania swego ciśnienia krwi na wysokim poziomie. Jakimś cudem między lekcjami gramatyki i dzieł klasyków, indywidualnymi wykładami o geografii cesarstwa, regularnymi polowaniami na zające wraz z cesarzem i nauką dwóch obcych języków, Arcyksiążę nadal znajdował czas na wprowadzanie bałaganu. Przemycane pieśni o błędnych rycerzach z Toussaint zostawiał czasem na wierzchu, tak że Mererid nieraz na granicy zawału znajdował je otwarte na stoliku nocnym i w pośpiechu chował do skrzyń lub skrytek.

Emhyr regularnie znikał. Teoria cesarzowej, jakoby jej pierworodny nie przepadał za guwernantką Imogen, nie wytrzymała próby czasu. Książę miał po prostu dni, kiedy zaszywał się w niezbyt często używanych częściach pałacu i tam oddawał się rozrywkom właściwym dwunastolatkom – mianowicie, psocił. Budował swoje własne fortece z dostępnego umeblowania. Odgrywał role ze swoich ukochanych poematów, stając się rycerzem, potworem, uciskanym ludem i okrutnym najeźdźcą jednocześnie. Czasem Mererid nie miał wyjścia i dołączał do tych zabaw jako statysta, częściej jednak Emhyr nie zwracał na niego uwagi, słusznie zakładając, że młodzieniec nie wyda go rodzicom czy nauczycielom.

Te zabawy generowały czasem szkody materialne, za które odpowiedzialność ponosił oczywiście Mererid. Niestety, nie mógł powiedzieć księciu, że każda jego rozbita szklana czarka i rozdarta kartka w książce to baty dla jego sługi i współkonspiratora. Męka trwała więc w najlepsze, ku niezrozumiałej uciesze szambelana i błogiej nieświadomości Emhyra.

Zniknięcia Arcyksięcia nie zawsze wiązały się z zaszyciem gdzieś w pałacu, choć Mereridowi przykazano, by tak właśnie utrzymywał. Okazyjnie Emhyr znikał na cały dzień z jednym z zaufanych rycerzy w służbie cesarskiej. Mererid mógł się tylko domyślać, że podróżowali oni wtedy incognito po stolicy i okolicach, a książę w ten sposób poznawał od podszewki kraj, którym kiedyś przyjdzie mu rządzić.

W takie dni Mererid stosował techniki swego młodego pana i również zaszywał się w odległych częściach pałacu. Emhyr był w tym mistrzem, toteż i Mererid, mając takiego nauczyciela, w większości pozostawał niewykryty, jeśli tylko chciał. Nie integrował się zbytnio z resztą służby, częściowo odczuwając, a częściowo wyobrażając sobie ich wrogość. Zamiast tego w takie wolne dni pisał listy do siostry, która stała się jego największą powierniczką trosk i rozterek. Mając na uwadze dobro cesarstwa i bezpieczeństwo Kelsie, starał się pisać jak najmniej szczegółów, które mogłyby zostać wykorzystane przeciwko rodzinie cesarskiej bądź niemu samemu. Przez to każdy list był wyzwaniem – jak opisać wydarzenia z całego tygodnia, by jego siostra zrozumiała jego troski, a jednocześnie nie wydać przypadkiem niepożądanych informacji, które w niepowołanych rękach mogłyby doprowadzić do tragedii na dworze. Kelsie w lot złapała problemy Mererida z poufnością i sama zaczęła opisywać wydarzenia ze swojego życia w nieco zagadkowy sposób. Po niedługim czasie doszli już do takiej wprawy, że postronny czytelnik ich listów nie byłby w stanie nic powiedzieć o jego autorach i adresatach.

***

Tygodnie i miesiące mijały, a Mererid nadal czuł się obcy w pałacu. Właściwie najbliżsi na dworze byli mu cesarz z małżonką i ich syn – bo tylko ich poznał bardziej niż powierzchownie. Wobec takiego stanu rzeczy pozostało mu jedynie zaprzyjaźnić się z księciem. Niechęć szambelana blokowała mu rozkwit życia towarzyskiego. Zresztą, nawet gdyby szambelan z jakiegoś powodu wybaczył Mereridowi jego nieokreślone przewinienia, pałacowy ochmistrz był jeszcze bardziej cięty na poufałości między sługami na różnych poziomach społecznych.  Nie, Mererid wolał nie ryzykować bezpieczeństwa dla wątpliwej jakości koleżeństwa z cesarskim pucybutem czy podczaszym.

Tym bardziej dziękował w duchu bogom, że Emhyr najwyraźniej był przyjaźnie nastawiony do jego towarzystwa. Każde jego zniknięcie wiązało się z wyczerpującym niepokojem o bezpieczeństwo księcia. Wprawdzie sama Pia var Emreis przekazała Mereridowi, że nie ma obowiązku towarzyszyć jej synowi przez całą dobę, ale i tak czuł się winny. Do tego dochodziły krzywe spojrzenia niektórych służących, którzy być może zazdrościli młodzieńcowi łatwej, zdawać by się mogło, posady. Każda chwila niespędzona na pilnowaniu następcy tronu mogła stać się punktem zapalnym prowadzącym do niepotrzebnego konfliktu.

Dzisiaj natomiast Arcyksiążę przyjaźnie przyjął obecność Mererida w ogrodzie. Na polecenie chłopca przyniesiono duży koc, który ten natychmiast wziął pod pachę i zniknął między miniaturowymi piniami. Pozwolił jednak Mereridowi podążyć za sobą, może dlatego, ze ten niósł dwie jego książki i miskę moreli. Książę rozbił obóz pod niskim figowcem, a sługa zasiadł na kamiennej murowanej ławce kawałek dalej. Z daleka od głównej ścieżki chłopiec mógł pozostać niewykryty, a sam słyszeć całkiem nieźle rozmowy przechadzającej się arystokracji.

– Mererid, słyszałeś, że w Ebbing są straszliwe susze? – Emhyr wymamrotał z nosem w książce, ale sługa wiedział, że chłopiec wcale nie czytał, tylko podsłuchiwał.

– Tak, Wasza Wysokość.

– A skąd? – Chłopiec był wyraźnie zdziwiony.

– Od mojej siostry, która tam mieszka. Pisała, że taniej jest kupić importowane wino z Mettiny, albo nawet z Toussaint, niż lokalne. Całe winnice pousychały. Nawet szczepy odporne na susze nie pozostały bez szkód.

– Hmm.

Mererid spodziewał się drążenia tematu, jednak książę zamilkł i zamknął oczy. Sługa wrócił do własnej lektury, jednak po chwili Emhyr odezwał się ponownie:

– Korporacja Handlowa jest bardzo niezadowolona, że mój ojciec ustalił maksymalne ceny zboża i innej żywności z importu spoza Ebbing. Nie mogą w nieskończoność podnosić cen.

Mererid milczał.

– Oczywiście mogą wstrzymać całkowicie handel z Ebbing, ale chyba tego nie zrobią. Wtedy mój ojciec jakoś ich do tego zmusi. Ja to wiem, więc oni na pewno też.

– Przypuszczam, że ma panicz rację, w końcu zna panicz dobrze swego ojca – wymamrotał ostrożnie Mererid.

– Nie tak dobrze, jakbym chciał. Ale wiem, że nie dopuści do upadku całego kraju z powodu chciwości kupców. Chodźmy już stąd, nie rozmawiają o niczym ciekawym – chłopiec gestem wskazał dwóch baronów przy sadzawce niedaleko. Zanim Mererid zdążył zareagować, książę zniknął między figowcami.

***

Mererid obudził się z dziwnym uczuciem w brzuchu. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, ale nic nie odbiegało od normy. Miał wrażenie, że tuż przed przebudzeniem słyszał krzyki, ale gdy wyjrzał na korytarz, nie było tam nikogo. Pierwsze kroki zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem skierował do komnat Arcyksięcia, ale nie zastał go tam. Wobec tego ruszył do kuchni na śniadanie, obrawszy drogę okrężną przez wszystkie zakamarki, gdzie Emhyr lubił się chować. Niestety, poszukiwanie nie przyniosło efektów. W kuchni spotkał jedynie Yannę, jedną z niewielu służących, która wydawała mu się przyjazna. Przywitał się grzecznie i zasiadł do śniadania, ale zamarł z kanapką w połowie drogi do ust. Yanna wpatrywała się w niego z takim przestrachem i współczuciem, jakiego jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widział na oczy. Zmroziło mu krew w żyłach.

– Czy… coś się stało? – wyszeptał.

Yanna tylko pokręciła głową.

– Nie? To dlaczego jesteś taka przestraszona?

– Och, chłopcze, biednyś – jęknęła w końcu.  – Wszycyśmy biedni teraz. Co to będzie?

– Nie rozumiem. Co się dzieje? – Mereridowi zaczęło robić się gorąco. Coraz bardziej zmartwiony próbował wypytać Yannę, lecz ta zamilkła całkowicie i tylko kręciła głową dalej.

Książę! – pomyślał. Muszę odnaleźć księcia!

Wybiegł z kuchni, jak gdyby był goniony przez wilki. Ponownie przeszukał ulubione kąty Emhyra, zajrzał do bawialni i jego sypialni. Na korytarzach wyższych pięter zaczął spotykać nieznanych gwardzistów. Nie mieli oznaczeń brygady Impera, co samo w sobie wcale nie musiało być powodem do niepokoju, ale wprowadziło Mererida w jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwy nastrój. Spoglądali czujnie na służącego, który starał się zachować pozory spokoju w ich obecności. Młodzieniec czuł na sobie ich palące spojrzenia i widział, jak odruchowo chwytają za rękojeści mieczy, gdy tylko się do nich zbliżał. Nie zatrzymywali go jednak. Mererid nie rozpoznawał żadnego z nich, co jeszcze o niczym nie świadczyło, ale dodatkowo zmartwiło chłopaka.

Wybiegł na tarasy pałacowe, gdzie było aż czarno od gwardzistów. Wobec tego obrał okrężną drogę do ogrodów, gdzie błąkał się, zdawać by się mogło, wieki, zanim poddał się w swoich poszukiwaniach. Nadal uparcie nie chciał myśleć o tym, co też mogło wydarzyć się o poranku w pałacu. Skupiał się tylko na księciu. W końcu musiał jednak pogodzić się z tym, że Emhyra nie ma w ogrodach.

Mererid wrócił do pałacu i podjął decyzję, która prawdopodobnie wymagała od niego więcej odwagi niż jakakolwiek inna w jego życiu aż do tej pory – postanowił poszukać szambelana. Napotkani po drodze służący byli tak samo wystraszeni jak on i wiedzieli niewiele więcej. Ostatecznie zaczął wyłapywać słowa-klucze, które doprowadziły jego serce na skraj wyczerpania – „przewrót”, „Fergus”, „zdrada”, „zamach”. Błąkał się po pałacu, całkiem sprawnie unikając obcych gwardzistów. W końcu któryś z wystraszonych służących powiedział mu, że szambelana widziano, gdy był siłą prowadzony do Pokoju Map. Mererid przestał zachowywać dostateczną czujność i w efekcie nie dotarł do celu, bo pochwycili go gwardziści. Z mieszaniną grozy i szczęścia spostrzegł, że również jest prowadzony do tego samego pomieszczenia. Został bezceremonialnie rzucony na podłogę, a gwardziści zatrzasnęli za nim drzwi.

Mererid od razu poderwał się z klęczek, pomny tego, że gdzieś w zasięgu wzroku powinien być szambelan, który niechybnie zbeszta go za taki brak gracji, a może za to, że dał się pochwycić. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i faktycznie spostrzegł swoje nemezis z ostatnich miesięcy. Teraz szambelan nie wyglądał wcale groźnie – leżał pod ścianą skulony i bezbronny. Twarz miał zakrwawioną, a jeden rękaw w strzępach. W powietrzu unosił się zapach spalonych włosów, przypalonego mięsa i ludzkiego strachu.

Przy ogromnym oknie na wprost drzwi stało dwóch mężczyzn. Odwrócili się powoli, gdy do środka został wrzucony Mererid. Chłopak rozpoznał jednego z nich – był to ochmistrz dworski, człowiek mrukliwy i znany ze swojej surowości. Prawdopodobnie byłby dla Mererida jeszcze większym koszmarem, gdyby tylko miał z nim więcej do czynienia. Tymczasem jednak ochmistrz z nieukrywaną satysfakcją przyjrzał się jęczącemu w kącie szambelanowi, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Mererida.

– To ten chłopiec? – odezwał się drugi z mężczyzn.

Tego człowieka młodzieniec nie rozpoznawał w ogóle. Był to mężczyzna postawny i budzący grozę. Miał nazairskie rysy i nieco znudzony wyraz twarzy. Jego czarne włosy, typowe dla Nilfgaardczyków, miał jednakowoż przycięte w bardzo egzotyczny sposób, bardzo krótko. Tył i boki głowy miał niemal wygolone, a włosy na szczycie sterczały dumnie, nieujarzmione żadną pomadą.

Jednak to nie egzotyczna uroda ani niekonwencjonalna fryzura budziła w Mereridzie przestrach. Mężczyzna był czarownikiem – co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości. Jego szaty z ciemnego materiału przeszywanego złotą0 nicią były poszarpane na dole, a na ramionach miał metalowe obręcze z wykutymi symbolami, których Mererid nie znał. Na szyi czarownika wisiał samotny amulet z żółtego kamienia, wokół którego widać było wibrowanie gorącego powietrza. Obcy wydawał się być obojętny na temperaturę wisiora.

Ochmistrz chrząknął.

– To on, panie. Osobisty służący Emhyra.

– Ciekawe. Nasz mały jeżyk dostał od taty własnego kamerdynera. Chłopcze, wiesz, gdzie może ukrywać się twój pan?

– Ja… nie wiem, panie – wyjąkał Mererid, myśląc szybko. – Arcyksiążę lubi się chować przed służbą i rzadko kiedy udaje się go odnaleźć.

– I jako jego osobisty sługa nie wiesz o żadnej z jego ulubionych kryjówek? – W głosie czarownika dało się wyczuć rozbawienie.

– Nie… znaczy, tak. – poprawił się Mererid. – Ale dopiero co tam sprawdzałem. Nie ma go ani w bawialni, ani w wędzarni, ani pod schodami do kuchni. Nie sprawdzałem jednak – dodał prędko, w nadziei, że pochwycą trop. – w bibliotece na pierwszym piętrze, więc może należałoby tam sprawdzić? – zakończył z nadzieją, licząc na inteligencję księcia i to, że nie przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł ukrywania się w jednym z najbardziej oczywistych miejsc.

Czarownik roześmiał się perliście.

– Chyba sobie darujemy to sprawdzanie. A poza pałacem? Czy książę ma jakieś ulubione kryjówki w parku cesarskim albo okolicznych lasach?

– Cóż – Mererid ostrożnie ważył słowa. – Jego Książęca Mość zawsze lubił przesiadywać pod glicyniami przy ścieżce do stajni…

Czarownik żachnął się.

– Chyba miałeś rację – rzucił w stronę ochmistrza. – Strata czasu.

– Panie, jak już mówiłem, chłopak jest tu nowy. Niewiele wie – wyjaśnił ochmistrz.

– Tak, tak, mówiłeś, mówiłeś. – Czarownik wydawał się nieco zawiedziony, ale nie zagniewany czy przejęty. Spacerowym krokiem podszedł do drzwi, po drodze wymijając rozdygotanego Mererida. Wyjrzał na korytarz i rzucił do znajdujących się tam gwardzistów:

 – Znajdźcie kapitana Gencka i przekażcie mu, że nie mamy dla niego żadnych tropów, ale niech go to nie zrazi. Kiedy już się znudzi, niech wraca do pałacu. – Gestem odprawił zbrojnych i odwrócił się znów do ochmistrza.

– Polowanie to wdzięczny sport; człowiek i natura łączą siły, by razem dopaść zwierzynę. A jeśli zwierzyna jest ranna lub w, hmm, nienaturalnym dla siebie stanie – Czarownik uśmiechnął się z wdziękiem, wypowiadając te słowa – Wtedy wygrana połączonych sił człowieka i natury jest nieunikniona. Zmykaj stąd, chłopcze – te ostatnie słowa skierował do Mererida, który do tej pory starał się zachować jak najbardziej obojętny wyraz twarzy. Z radością wypełnił polecenie czarownika i wybiegł z Pokoju Map.

Korytarze powoli się wyludniały i Mererid mknął nimi niezaczepiany przez nikogo. Dopiero na schodach do piwnicy pozwolił sobie na pierwszą łzę, a gdy dotarł do schowka pod schodami, jego ciałem wstrząsały już spazmy. Cały dygotał – ze strachu o swoje życie, o cesarza, o dalsze losy cesarstwa, z obawy przed przerażającym czarownikiem, na myśl o bitym i torturowanym szambelanie oraz roztrzęsionej służbie. Przede wszystkim zaś drżał ze strachu o losy księcia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biedne dzieci :C


	3. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Władca Imperium część 3: Powrót Cesarza

Każdego ranka Mererid wyczekiwał wieści o Emhyrze. Nowy – Mererid nie chciał nazywać go cesarzem – uzurpator wprowadził czystki w służbie, wskutek czego niewielkie grono znajomych Mererida zostało jeszcze bardziej pomniejszone. Być może dlatego, że ochmistrz uznał go za niegroźnego i użytecznego, chłopak pozostał w służbie. Mógł więc ostrożnie nasłuchiwać wieści o rodzie var Emreis. Liczył, że najdalej za tydzień-dwa na pałac wkroczy nieskorumpowana gwardia i wyniesie uzurpatora na halabardach, a młody Arcyksiążę wróci w pełni chwały i zaprowadzi porządek jeszcze przed koronacją na cesarza.

Tymczasem mijały tygodnie, które stały się miesiącami, a następnie latami. Uzurpator wprowadził zupełnie nową politykę, z której Mererid rozumiał niewiele, ale i tak mu się nie podobała. Pierwszy raz miał problemy z dostosowaniem się do nowego pana. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że kusi go bycie nieposłusznym – naturalnie, nie w żaden jawny sposób. Drobne akty sabotażu jednak – to zupełnie inna sprawa. Całe życie starał się być jak najbardziej pożyteczny, teraz więc łatwo było mu znaleźć sposoby na to, by działać odwrotnie. Nie odważył się ich zrealizować, ale myślenie o nich dawało mu sporo satysfakcji.

Listy do Kelsie z początku całkowicie ustały, a po paru latach powoli zaczęły ponownie płynąć. Najpierw powoli, ostrożnie, a później coraz odważniej, ale używając ich tajnego kodu, opowiedział jej o przewrocie, o swoim strachu, o nadziei i o paskudnym poczuciu pustki, które nie opuściło go nawet wtedy, gdy minęła już rozpacz. Za namową siostry podjął próby zaprzyjaźnienia się z nową służbą. Nie przyszło mu to łatwo, ale w ostateczności był w stanie wymienić ze trzy osoby, które mógłby nazwać przyjaciółmi bez większego naciągania definicji tego słowa.

***

Powietrze wibrowało od cichego brzęczenia pszczół w pobliżu cesarskich uli. Owady z obojętnością traktowały brązowowłosego młodzieńca, który wkopywał słupki nowego ula w ziemię. Nie zwracały również uwagi na dużo starszego służącego, który pochylał się nad młodym pszczelarzem i słuchał go zadziwiony.

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „obalić cesarza”?

– Jak sądzisz, stary matole, co ja mogę mieć na myśli? – Cain odgarnął długie włosy z twarzy i rzucił Mereridowi rozdrażnione spojrzenie. – Nie chciałbyś, żeby ten panoszący się – nie uciszaj mnie – zawszony – uspokój się, nikt nas nie podsłucha, pszczoły tego dopilnują – zgrzybiały drań na tronie dostał to, na co zasłużył? – Młodzieniec otrzepał dłonie z ziemi i obrzucił starszego służącego szerokim uśmiechem, niewątpliwie wyobrażając sobie, jak uzurpatorowi dzieje się jakaś kreatywna i bolesna krzywda. Mererid zmarszczył brwi zmartwiony.

– A kto miałby wtedy zasiąść na tronie?

– Ktoś bardziej odpowiedni. Ród poprzedniego cesarza jest nadal dość rozległy. Góra z pewnością szuka odpowiedniego kandydata, o ile już go nie znaleźli. – Cain nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego tą kwestią.

– To jak, Mererid? Wchodzisz w to?

– Wchodzę, ale nie chcę znać szczegółów. Właściwie to nie chcę wiedzieć nic. Chcę tylko, żebyście wy wiedzieli, że jestem po waszej stronie. A teraz błagam, daj mi spokój. Mam pracę do wykonania.

***

Stał w milczeniu, ale w jego głowie był największy hałas, jakiego doświadczył w życiu. Człowiek w czerni odwrócił się do mężczyzny obok. Mężczyzna ten, poprawiając ciągle rękawy dworskiego kaftana, starał się przybrać najbardziej uważny wyraz twarzy, jaki się dało. W skupieniu wysłuchiwał tego, co człowiek w czerni mówił do powietrza o kilka cali przed mężczyzną w kaftanie. Regularnie kiwał głową, gdy tylko czuł na sobie jego wzrok. W końcu, odesłany niedbałym gestem dłoni, oddalił się z ulgą.

– Wasza Wysokość? – Z gromady gwardzistów, którzy przez ostatnie minuty przejmowali pałac cesarski z rąk swych byłych kolegów po fachu, wyłonił się dowódca. Emhyr var Emreis obrzucił go nieco dzikim spojrzeniem i skinął głową w przyzwoleniu.

– Jeżeli Wasza Cesarska Mość pozwoli, chciałbym w chwili wolnej omówić kwestię amnestii dla niektórych z moich podwładnych, którzy nie byli w spisku, ale dołączyli do nas w ciągu ostatnich chwil. Podobna sytuacja, a być może jeszcze bardziej delikatna, jest zresztą, z tego co wiem, wśród służby. Nie chciałbym wyjść na przekraczającego zakres moich kompetencji, ale usilnie nakłaniam do rozwiązania tej sprawy z najwyższą ostrożnością.

Spojrzenie _de facto_ cesarza przemknęło po twarzach zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu osób – traf chciał, by byli to głównie służący i gwardziści. Mererid miał wrażenie, że spojrzenie zwolniło na ułamek sekundy na jego twarzy, ale była to prawdopodobnie jego wyobraźnia.

– W porządku. Ale jedna sprawa, kapitanie Vogt. Nie jestem jeszcze cesarzem. Porozmawiamy, jak już pogadam z wielebnym Bariusem w sprawie koronacji.

– Z całym szacunkiem, Wasza Wysokość, ale brak oficjalnej koronacji nijak nie zmienia mojego podejścia.

Mererid patrzył z zapartym tchem, jak Emhyr ruszył powoli wzdłuż ściany do drzwi, ale zatrzymał się na jego wysokości.

– Ciebie pamiętam. Zostałeś moim służącym na krótko przed zamachem na mojego ojca.

– Zgadza się, Wasza Wysokość. – I zawiodłem na całej linii w kwestii opieki nad tobą, pomyślał Mererid. Choć może dobrze się stało, bo gdyby mi się bardziej powiodło, zginęlibyśmy oboje i nie stali tu teraz.

– Nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć tutaj wielu twarzy z dawnych lat. Przyznaję, zaskoczyłeś mnie.

– Ja też nie spodziewałem się, że zobaczę Waszą Cesarską Mość ponownie.

– Nie? – W głosie Emhyra słychać było szczere zdziwienie. – Czyżbyś nie należał do ruchu oporu?

Mererid podziękował bogom, że nie miał tendencji do czerwienienia się.

– Byłem, ale nie wiedziałem prawie nic. Na moją prośbę nie powiedziano mi nawet, kto ma zastąpić uzurpatora na tronie. Tak było bezpieczniej dla wszystkich.

– Byłeś w ruchu oporu, nie wiedząc, kogo popiera?

– Wiedziałem, kogo chce obalić. To mi wystarczyło. Moja niechęć do uzurpatora była w ogromnej części osobista. – Mererid zaryzykował krótkie, bezpośrednie spojrzenie w oczy cesarza. Emhyr uniósł lekko górną wargę w grymasie przypominającym uśmiech. Grymas ten szybko zniknął, zastąpiony przez zmęczoną minę człowieka, który ma przed sobą wiele pracy.

– Chciałbym móc powiedzieć o sobie to samo – powiedział Emhyr ciężko. – Obawiam się jednak, że o ile Nilfgaard nie jest sprawą osobistą, moje pobudki własne zostały przytłoczone przez rację stanu.

Cesarz zamyślił się na chwilę, zapewne zły, że nawet zemsta na zabójcy jego ojca – rzecz, zdawać by się mogło, tak osobista, jak tylko się da – nie mogła być dla niego sprawą prywatną. Rozejrzał się po twarzach służących, czekających na pierwsze rozkazy swojego prawowitego władcy.

– Skoro nadal tu jesteś – podjął po chwili – to może chciałbyś wrócić na swoje dawne stanowisko? Jako, powiedzmy, mój szambelan?

– Nic nie sprawiłoby mi większej radości – powiedział poważnie Mererid. Nigdy w życiu nie był niczego tak całkowicie pewien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sesja letnia 2018.  
> Ten fik mnie zabił.  
> Bejdak, Jagal - kocham was nad życie i w sumie powinnyście tu być jako co-creators.

**Author's Note:**

> W grze ma podobno na imię Mererid, więc tak jest też tutaj, ale na tumblr dużo więcej można znaleźć pod tagiem Meredid. To najpiękniejszy chłopiec w Nilfgaardzie i kocham go najmocniej na świecie. [Karanfile](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFQRzOXyqp8) to goździki.


End file.
